Romance
There are plenty of lonely hearts in the West, and a man with the looks and build like Cheyenne can't help but catch the attention of the ladies. Too bad true love is hard to find. See also Romance Episodes Mississippibodiekiss.jpg Season One Thetravelers-cheyennemaryembrace-cheyenne.jpg|Mary embraces Cheyenne, but for the wrong reasons Mississippibodiekiss.jpg|Cheyenne takes a kiss from Mississippi Johnnynbodie.jpg|Johnny has a big crush on Cheyenne Cheyenneandruth.jpg|Ruth and Bodie try to change each other Westoftheriver-ruthandcheyennechat.jpg|Ruth McKeever appreciates Cheyenne's compliments Starinthedust-cheyennekissesclaire.jpg|Cheyenne falls under Claire's spell * Mary Keith feigns a romance with Cheyenne, but it's a ruse to help her father escape from the law. * Bored with her older husband, Sheila Dembro tries to seduce Bodie and begins a downward spiral into madness. * Young Johnny Dembro has a big crush on the big cowboy. * Cheyenne flirts with Ruth McKeever and later says he was willing to risk his life to save her. * Mary "Mississippi" Brown and Cheyenne fall for each other while they try to get out of Rio Hondo alive. * Cheyenne romances the two-faced Claire Du Pas until he learns that his boss is infatuated with her. * Cheyenne flirts with a reverend's sister to keep her from turning him in to the law. Season Two Streamboatlove2.jpg|Cheyenne likes Caroline the schoolteacher Cheyennefrancieromance-bornbad.jpg|Francy prays for Sheriff Bodie Cheyenneandleda-decisionatgunsight.jpg|Leda Brandt tries to learn Cheyenne's plan. Thetrap-irisdannerkiss-cheyenne.jpg|Iris Danner tries to get Cheyenne under her thumb Bodiekissesjeannie-warparty.jpg|Jeannie and Cheyenne get close. Thebrand-cheyennechatswithkat.jpg|Cheyenne treats lonely Kat with kindness. Susanandcheyenneshirtless-thelongwinter.jpg|Susan Doonevan and Cheyenne get friendly. * Cheyenne and Samantha Crawford flirt with each other, but she loves money more than the big cowboy. * Cheyenne struggles to keep his relationship with Mrs. Susan Doonevan just a friendship. * Caroline Parker pretends to be in love with Cheyenne as a distraction to help her gambler husband cheat Cheyenne's friend. * Sheriff Cheyenne and Francy Wilcox share in a true romance, but her loyalty to her outlaw brother Blaney complicates things. * Conniving Iris Danner tries to get her claws into Cheyenne, who nearly falls for her evil charms. * Teenager Kat Rafferty has a crush on Cheyenne after he treats the lonely girl with kindness. * Leda Brandt helps Cheyenne escape from the gunmen under the command of her husband. * Cheyenne has feelings for Jeannie after he shoots her husband in self-defense. Season Three Conspirators-kissingnellie-cheyenne.jpg|Nellie thinks secret agent Cheyenne is her husband. Cheyennevsmamafina-borderaffair.jpg|Cheyenne protects the princess from enemies on all sides. * Nellie Barton falls in love with actor James Merritt, who is really Cheyenne in disguise. * Cheyenne falls in love with a peasant girl named Juanita, who is really the Princess Maria Felitzia in disguise. * Alice Claney is married to one of Cheyenne's best friends, but that doesn't stop her from falling in love with him. * Lonely and inexperienced in love, Lilac Allan tries to woo Cheyenne. Season Four GoldglorycusterP-bodieandirene-cheyenne.png|Irene Travers and Cheyenne get close in the Dakota wilderness. * Vigilantes accuse Cheyenne and widow Ruth Francis of an immoral romance and threaten to tar and feather them. * Irene Travers and the big cowboy fall for each other after he saves her from kidnappers. * Clovis has a crush on Cheyenne after he frees her from servitude to the brutish Duke. * Jenny Beaumont still has feelings for former beau Cheyenne, which makes her fiancé jealous. Season Five * Cheyenne gives Eva Hopkins what she thinks will be the first and last kiss of her life. Season Six Retaliation-withcora-cheyenne.jpg|Cora's task was to distract Cheyenne, but she's falling in love with him. * Helen Ransom is used to getting her way, and is willing to woo Cheyenne while her lazy husband watches from the wings! * Cheyenne gets close to widow Cora Ainslie, who falls in love despite her mission to distract him from his duties as sheriff. * Wealthy widow Laura Barrington wants to make a new life in the West and make Cheyenne part of that life, while flighty Flo Gibson waits in the wings for her turn. Season Seven * Add content here Category:Content